


want you to want me

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: yeah i got the title from that one cheap trick song so whatfight me





	want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got the title from that one cheap trick song so what  
> fight me

tyler loves seeing josh like this. he loves seeing him bent over on their bed with his face crammed into tyler’s pillow, mouth moving slightly as he whines and moans, hands tied behind his back with rope, the thick soft cotton kind that doesn’t hurt and won't give him (too much) rope burn when he struggles, ass up high in the air, presented to tyler as he fingers him, nice and slow and with just the right amounts of precision and teasing.

tyler lets his head drop down to suck one of josh’s balls into his mouth, and at that, josh lets out a particularly loud whine before speaking. “ty--please. we’ve been doing this for an hour. why won't you just--just fuck me already?”

tyler lands a light smack onto josh’s left ass cheek. “you’re not the one calling the shots right now,” he reminds him lightly. “i am.” tyler indulges him anyways, though, because he likes giving josh what he wants, even if he teases him along the way. he stands up on his knees, and moves forward enough to where he can press his cock against josh’s ass. he bends down, letting his lips press a small kiss against josh’s shoulder blade before saying, “i want you to beg for it, like the little _slut_ you are.”

josh whines, letting out a pathetic, “please, daddy.”

tyler scoffs. “calling me that won't make me fuck you any sooner.” that’s a lie and tyler can feel his cock twitch from josh calling him that.

josh arches his back and mouths at tyler's pillow. “please, fuck me.” josh rarely talks this much when they're fucking, and tyler knows that. tyler likes hearing him, though, so he lands a smack onto josh’s ass, again, except this time it’s harder and leaves a red mark in its place once tyler lifts his hand away. josh moans from the smack and his chest heaves. “i need--"

“need what, sweetheart?” tyler taunts him, almost.

“i need it. i need--i need you stretchin’ me out.”

“yeah?” tyler makes eye contact with him, and josh’s eyes look like he's about to cry and, really, he’s fucking beautiful.

josh babbles and whines and keens and _begs,_ begs tyler to fuck him, to fuck him until he can’t walk right, to _cum_ in him, so deep it’s leaking out of him for days, and tyler finally gives him what he wants. he has to.

he’s pistoning his hips in and out of josh faster than he thought he was capable of when josh starts _thanking_ him. it spills out of his mouth like a glass of water getting knocked over and tyler has to squeeze around the base of his cock to keep from finishing too soon, because, _fuck,_ that was hot.


End file.
